Kagome to Inuyasha
by lilneko16
Summary: Kagome comes back to the Fedual era and meets up with the gangs again. They then go to find all the the jewel shrads more to come... Kagome & inuyasha some Miroku & Sango.


Hey…Sorry I haven't updated, and I know a have at least six reviews from my last story, but I don't exactly like it myself. So if anyone wants to finish it just give me an email.

Well, In school today I got pretty bored so I decided to start off a story. Sorry if it sucks like the rest, even though I bet none of yawl is reading this. I'll just go ahead and start this.

REMEMBER- always believes in fairies.

ALSO REMEMBER- I don't own these characters. Please and Thank you are very nice words. Say them often.

--------------- --------- -------- ---- ------------------------------------- ----------------- - - ------------------------------

Kagome to Inuyasha

Chapter one- The pathway and greetings.

A hand reached over, gripping the edge of the old well's wall. The hand was followed by another soon after by a raven-haired girl. The girl climbed out of the well having on a green sailor suit styled school uniform. She then pulled out a large yellow backpack, slinging it over her left shoulder. She stood up straight looking around for someone.

Just then a red clothed figure jumped down from a shadowed covered tree, The figure had turned out to be a man. He had a silver colored hair style and a red fire rat choice of clothes on. He could have pulled off he human look if it wasn't for the very thing, or may I say things, at the tiptop of his head. Ears. The man seemed to have cat looking ears on her head, though they were not cat ears, more like dog-ears.

Yes the Man was a half Dog demon, but the Woman was very much human.

" What took you so long this time! " The half dog demon yelled to the woman, she only sighed smiling softly to him, " I missed you too, Inuyasha. Sorry, but I had Make-up work and more tests to take this time. It's getting very deep into the year. " She looked around. In this Era it was fall winter was coming soon.

The demon grunted loudly, folding his arms in his sleeves, " Did you at least bring me my ramen?" The girl nodded her head yes to him, " Yeah. Beef flavored the kind ya like. " Inuyasha smiling on the inside and nodded in approval. " Well then, are you ready to go Kagome? "

Kagome smiled walking to him with her bag heavily siting on her left shoulder, Inuyasha instantly taking it off and putting it on his shoulder. " I don't even know how you can fit all those things in this old thing. " Inuyasha stated as he started walking along beside kagome.

As they both walked down the pathway, a orange like fur ball flew towards kagome, inuyasha's head striking out and catching the fur ball by it's tail. Inuyasha smirked as he watched the fur ball squirm in his hand, kagome's arms reaching beneath the fur ball, " Inuyasha let go of him!" She commanded, Inuyasha just shrugging and let him fall into kagome's arms.

" Inuyasha tell shippo your sorry. " She commanded towards him in a soft voice while looking down to the fur ball that she called shippo. Inuyasha then glared at Shippo, Shippo only nuzzling to Kagome.

He's lucky I don't snatch him up and throw him into a lake…. Inuyasha though before mumbling sorry to shippo. Even though he said sorry in a ungrateful manner kagome still let him slide with it, knowing that's all she would get from Inuyasha.

As the three of them continued on the path that led to Kaede's village, Inuyasha was still glaring at Shippo. Shippo turned and starred at Inuyasha for a few seconds, acting sweet and smiling cutely, then got a twisted face stilling his tongue out at him.

While this was happening all kagome was doing was looking at the sunset beyond inuyasha's forest. She smiled softly thinking to herself about how she never noticed some of the finer things of nature in her own era. That's one of the things she loved about the feudal era. Inuyasha struck out his arm, his hand reaching for shippo, but was stopped by one simple word…

"Sit"

After the word there was a loud 'thump' on the ground and then a trailing line of curses. Two clawed hands reached out of the small creator and pushed down, pulling out the half demon. Kagome had stopped to wait for him about five feet away.

" What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha yelled up at her, standing up and brushing off the dust off of his clothing. " You were about to hurt Shippo for no reason! That's why! " She responded back to him, just aloud of a voice.

Inuyasha blinked and pointed to Shippo accusing like. " Well.. Well.." He stuttered at first till he found the right words, " He started it!" Kagome sighed and shook her head, " I don't car-" An echo of a word then filled the air soon followed by a loud slapping sound Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo knowing the voice.

" HENTIA! "

They could all tell it was the demon slayer and the perverted monk, Sango and Miroku. Miroku had a wind tunnel in his hand that will eventually suck him in if they didn't defeat Naraku in time. Speaking of Naraku, Sango's entire village was slaughtered by Naraku. The whole village but Sango had died, leaving her. Naraku then found out that Sango had survived, tricking her so she would believe Inuyasha killed her village. After some time he then rived Kohaku, Sango's younger brother.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked on further, finding Sango and Miroku rarely close by them.

" Oh Kagome, Your Back. " Sango smiled happily to her friend Kagome as they walked closer to each other, Miroku following after Sango with a red hand print on his right cheek. "Me and Miroku were about to go see if Inuyasha was by the well."

"Yes. We also had to tell you something. Apparently something has happened near Northeast, or so claimed by the rumors.

((Well, I think I'll end this chapter and start on a new one. Thanks ya and Bye.


End file.
